A drive assembly of the abovementioned type is already known from DE 10 2009 048 109 A1 incorporated by reference herein. The drive assembly comprises a block-shaped mounting body, having a motor location hole for an electric motor, said hole being directed perpendicularly into an end face of the block-shaped mounting body, and having a motor housing for accommodating a bearing provided for a motor shaft of the electric motor, said bearing being fixed in an end-side motor housing section which extends as far as the motor accommodating hole. To secure the electric motor on the mounting body, the motor housing is provided with three tabs, which are secured on the mounting body by means of three holding screws while resting on the end of the mounting body. Owing to a large number of production steps which are required, this construction represents a relatively large expense and furthermore also does not allow a reduction in the protrusion of the motor housing on the mounting body